KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL
by Moving-at-the-speed-of-Alli
Summary: Sakura Haruno runs into trouble when she moves to Konoha High.She is not only the new girl,Ino, the bitchest girl in school, doesn't like her.But ino ends up being Sakura's 'Best friend'. kibasaku, naruhina, nejiten,ino?,slight Sasusaku and Saisaku
1. new kid

Hiya!!!!i'm araron and i suck at writing stories!!YEAH..well-enjoy

"sakura honey-time for school"sakura's mom miyashi said shaking her daughter slightly.

"i'm up, i'm up" sakura said half-asleep. "ok then get ready for school" Miyashi said getting up. "I'm going to work early" she said. "well that's a first" Sakura mumbled. "what was that,dear" miyashi said looking at the pink haired girl, that was still on her bed.

"bye"Miyashi said going out the bed room.

"Ugh- mothers" Sakura said getting ready for school.

sakura raced in to her classroom, she knew it, she was late.

Sakura ran as fast as she could and bumped into a small group of girls. "Oh- sorry" Sakura said apologeticly. "It's all right" said a girl with brown eyes and with her hair in 2 very messy buns "s-s-sorry" stuttered a shy looking girl with bluish purplish hair and white pearl like eyes. "No no no I'm sorry I'm new and i need to hurry.." but she was cut of by the girl with the brown hair "Oh- Hi welcome to Konoha High-I'm Tenten-and this is Hinata" Tenten said. "oh- My name is Sakura- Sakura Haruno". "H-he-hello S-sa-saku-sakura-ch-chan" Hinata stuttered. **' SCORE!! FRIENDS ON MY 1ST DAY!!'** inner Sakura cheered. 'I finally agree with a there' Sakura said. "So Sakura what classes do ya have?" tenten asked "OH! here" Sakura practically yelped as she handded Tenten and Hinata her list of classes. "Oooo.. you have all your classes with me- aw.. but you only have Lunch, 5th, 6th,and 7th period with Hinata.. Oh well Tenten said as the bell rang and Hinata departed from her and Tenten ditched her. 'Wow..she ditched me already...she didn't even taste my cooking yet'Sakua thought and giggled at her own lame joke. "sorry I'm late...uhhh...kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she looked at the teacher, who was currently reading a book known as 'Come Come Paradise'.

"OH! hello Sakura you must be the new girl..."Kakashi said not even looking at her.

'**Yeah duh!!! What does it look like ya perv'** inner Sakura said impatiently.

'shut up' Sakura thought as Kakashi pointed to a vacant seat next to an attractive raven haired boy and next to Tenten.

"NOT NEXT TO MY SASUKE"

"NO HE'S MINE AMI"

"DON'T BE STUPID TAMYE"

"YOUR STUPID MYOUNEI"

Then all these girls started to fight over the 'great' Uchiha prilogy.

"Uhhh... do they always do that" sakura said glancing at the boy.

"Hn"

"ok" Sakura replied stupidly as she turned to listen to Kakashi, whom was talking about integers and how the main character in 'Come Come Paradise' was modeled after him.

After math Sakura rushed to her next class while looking at her list of classes:

_Period 1-kakashi-math_

_Period 2-asuma-history_

_Period 3-kurenai-science_

_LUNCH_

_Period 5-shizune-health_

_Period 6-gai-physical education_

_Period 7-iruka-english_

"ok so I have...Asuma" she mumbled not looking where she was going.

But because she wasn't looking where she was going she bump right into a certain blonde...


	2. the boys, a bitch, and a pig

YAY!!! My 2nd chapter!!!! I'll make it a little longer...I'll just procrastinate on my projects...as usually...so ON WITH THE CHA-

oh yeah...I almost forgot

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto or any other naruto characters... I also don't own barney cuz if I did he would've died by noww...uuuggghhhhh...I hate Barney- CURSE YOU SHERYL LEACH!!!!!!**

"OH!! I'm sorry-I wasn't looking where I was going... sorry"Sakura said. She looked at who she bumped into. It was a tall blonde girl who had big blue eyes, and a gianormus mouth. Her hair was up in a very high ponytail, which made her look like she had a long blonde intenna. 'She's a cheerleader' Sakura thought judging by the girls Cheerleader unifrom. "You better watch wher your goin' little girl" the cheerleader said, shoving Sakura out of the way. **' WTF!!!! ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE WHEN THAT BIATCH SHOVED YOU- AND MADE FUN OF YOU'** inner Sakura screamed. 'oh shut up' Sakura thought ignoring her inner selfs constant complaining. "Hello class" Asuma said ushering the class into the room" Sit sit- Ah... Sakura please sit next to Miss Ino Yamanaka..." Asuma said pointing at a seat next to the cheerleader Sakura just bumped into.

'AW SHIT; Sakura thought dropping into her seat.

Asuma quickly started his lesson and told them to read their History Books.

"pssst...psst, Hey you- Sakura" Ino whispered loudly.

"Yes" Sakura said rudely.

"Sakura-you have something on your head" Ino said with a evil grin.

"What is it" Sakura said slowly.

"Oh wait!!! Its your face!" Ino cackled evily.

'**BITCH! HOW DARE SHE !!!' **Inner Sakura and Sakura thought

Ino and her very stupid possy laughed at Ino's stupid joke.

"Stop it Ino.. thats not funny" Tenten said from the table next to theirs.

"It is too" Ino shot back

"Is not,SLUT"

"Bun girl"

"biatch"

"ugly"

"ass wipe"

"Butt head"

"Dumb ass"

"Well at least I don't look like a man" Ino said evily. Tenten was blushing so much it looked like her face ws a blushing tomato on fir.

"At we're not men like you are, Ino" Sakura hissed, glaring at Ino.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' SLUT" INO SCREECHED.

"Hehehe... look who's talking" tenten said her face turning back to it's original shade.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY GIRL-WITH-UGLY-BUNS-WHO-THINKS-SHES-SO-HOT-AND-PRETTY!!!" said Ami, one of Ino's cheerleading possy girl.

"AMI AND INO REPORT TO DETENTIONAFTER SCHOOL" Asuma said after hearing Ino and Ami scream.

Sakura and Tenten laughed as Ino and Ami were fuming.

" That was hillarious" Tenten cried to Sakura at lunch.

" You know you could've gotten" Hinata said eating her luch.

"BUT- we didn't Hinata" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Now Ino and Ami are gonna miss cheerleading practice!!" Tenten laughed.

"They don't even practice" Hinata said truthfully

"They don't!" Sakura said ready to hear a story. "yeah- they don't they just flirt with _SASUKE_" Tenten said in a disgusted tone

"Sasuke...?" Sakura slightly her head.

"Yeah- Sasuke- Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata said "I think girls think way to much about that boy- I mean hes not even cute" Hinata said.

"Yeah.. he was the guy who sat next to you...ya know..in 1st period" tenten said casually.

Sakura suddenly turned a light shade of pink. **' OH NO!!!! YOU THINK SASUKES CUTE!!!! THEY'LL NEVER BE OUR FRIENDS!!!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!' ** inner Sakura cried. "OH... MY... GOD!! SAKURAS A SASUKE FANGIRL" Tenten whispered loudly.

"NO NO NO!!! ITS JUST A LITTLE CRUSH!!!" Sakura said embarrassed.

"ok... but you better not be lying"Tenten said.

"sooo...you any of you like Sasuke" Sakura asked

"Nope" Tenten and Hinata replied at the same time.

"If you don't.. then who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"OH! Tenten likes Neji, my cousin" Hinata said smirking. Tenten blushed...again.

"YEAH SO!! well-well Hinata likes NARUTO"Tenten yelled. Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"Who????" Sakura said.

"The guy sitting over there" Tenten said pointing at a table with 5 boys." Thats Naruto" she said pointing at a blonde hyper boy with spikey hair a nd blue eye.

" Thats Neji" Hinata said pointing at a boy with long brown hair and pearly white eyes" and .. Kiba" Hinata continued pointing at a boy with hair similar to Naruto's,but it was brown. He had red markings on each of his cheeks.

" Thats Shikamaru and Sasuke" Tenten finished pointing at a lazing looking boy with brown hai in a pony tail who was currently staring a the sky.And then Sasuke. He had onyx eyes and raven hair Sakura kept on staring at him...and staring...and staring

"OI SAKURA!!!" Tenten finally said snapping her fingers in Sakura's face

"Y-yeah"Sakura said stupidly.

"you were staring at Sauke for 10 minutes already" Tenten explained.

"Oh" Sakura replied feeling very stupid.

Sakura and her friends stood up to through away their trash.

They were passing the table where the guys were when Naruto stuck out his foot and tripped Sakura.

She fell on her her face and her tray flew up...up...up and then down...down...do-

_**SLAT!!!!!**_

The tray fell of trash and left overs fell right on poor Hinata's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata squealed as she fell on Tenten, knocking both of them to ground. All of the guys laughed as the girls were screaming their heads off." Aye Sakura nice panties!!" Naruto said laughing.

"Looky looky-I didn't know the circus came to our school.

"WHAT" all three girls screamed leaping up.

"You heard me" Ino sneered.

The next thing Ino knew was that she was punched in the face and was out coldthe next second.

All of the guys and tenten and Hinata stared at Sakura, she just punched Ino Yamanaka- INO YAMANAKA FOR GODS SAKE!!

Sakura was breathing heavily when she whirled around to face the guys "ok..who is the dead man who tripped me?" Sakura said dangerously.

All of the boys moved to the side to reveal a very frightened Naruto, who had just went number 1 and 2 in his pants.

YAY!! I'm done!!! I'll probably get chapter 3 done tomorrow!! So for noe CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. girls and ino

**Helloz ppl!!!!! I finally get 2 work on this story...ONLY because it has 424 hits, 6 favs, and 4 alerts. So here we go...**

"_Hmmm...how come boys and girls have to be separated in P.E."_

"**Beats me, I think it would be better if the guys could check me out in these short shorts"**

"_HEY!!! I did NOT want short shorts!!!!"_

"**Then why did you buy them"**

"_Shut up"_

"S-s-sakura...sa-sakura"

"SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura was day dreaming during her P.E. class when she felt something hard hit her in the face. It was Tenten's foot.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed leaping up and glaring down at Tenten.

"Sakura, you were dozing off in class... again" Tenten whispered.

"Why are you whispering" Sakura asked, still standing up.

"..."

"What" Sakura demanded.

"... sit down" Tenten hissed from the side of her mouth, looking straight ahead.

"Why would I-"

"AHEM"

"Yes, Anko-sensei"

"Sit down_, NOW" _Anko said loosing her temper.

Sakura looked at the class. Everyone, excluding Anko, was sitting down, except her.

"Oh" she squeaked as she dropped to the floor.

"Any way, today we have a run day, I want you to do at least 15 laps around the school." Anko said as she walked closer to the starting line.

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET,..."

"NOW" someone said

"NO"

"NOW"

"NO"

"NOW"

"NOW!!!" Anko yelled blowing the whistle.

All of the girls started off fast. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were soon in the lead. Ino and her possie were right behind them. Sakura started speeding up as Ino caught up to them.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said with a evil grin.

"..."

"Sakura" Ino said with the same smile. Sakura sped up and ditched Tenten and Hinata, who were being tortured by Ino's so called friends. But to Sakura's dismay Ino was following her.

"Hey Forehead" Ino hissed.

Sakura did not reply.

"_Ignore her and she'll go away" _Sakura told herself.

"Forehead"

"_Ignore her"_

"Forehead"

"_IGNORE HER"_

"HEY FOREHEAD"

"WHAT!!" Sakura screamed loosing her temper.

"RUN FOREHEAD RUN"

"..."

"LOOK AT THE FOREHEAD RUN" Ino cried as they passed the boys.

"must ignore the bitch..." Sakura muttered to herself as Ino ran ahead of her

"OH LOOK SHE'S TALKING TO HERSELF!!! I THOUGHT PEOPLE WITH BIG HEADS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART" Ino cried even louder and all the boys looked at them" OH WAIT.. SHE WAS A BIG-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sakura said.

Before Sakura could stop herself she tackled Ino. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ino shrieked as she fell to the floor.

Sakura leaped up and started to sprint away. As she ran she heard all the boys laugh at Ino.

"INO!!!!" all of her 'friends' cried rushing to her aid. " WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ino screamed "GET THEM"

Tenten and Hinata ran to Sakura, grabbed her arms, and ran for their lives.

Ino and her possie chased the 3 friends until...

Tenten stopped and let go of Sakura.

"Guys...run" she said before charging at the group of very pissed girls. "Tenten...Noooooo" Hinata cried in agony as Sakura dragged her to safety.

Meanwhile... Tenten was fighting the most dangerous fight she'd ever been in. Crazy fangirls were attacking her from every corner. She was doing very well until Ino came and slapped her in the face. Tenten was shocked and became vunrable to any attacks the fangirls would attempt.

"Tenten needs me, Sakura" Hinata said without stuttering."She need BOTH of us, Sakura!!!"

Sakura looked at Hinata and then at Tenten being crushed by Sasuke's fangirls. Sakura sighed and cried( hehe that rhymes!!!!) Lets GO!!!" So Sakura and Hinata ran to their friend in need.

Hinata jumped into the pile of fangirls( and Tenten). And started to kick and puched anything she could touch.

Sakura soon followed her(after hesitating for 4 MINUTES!!!). She didn't care if she do slapped, kicked, or even_ biten _by a fangirl, all she wanted to do was save her dear friends...and kick Ino's ass in the process.

Hinata was doing better than she thought...she was only scratched one time... and bitten 3 times.

Tenten, on the other hand, was getting her ass KICKED. She already ran out of energy quickly.

Sakura finally pulled Tenten out of the pile of girls and dragged her to Anko, Gai, and the boys, who were busy watching the show...er...I mean fight. "Take care her" Sakura said dramaticly, dropping Tenten on the cement ( oh yeah that really 'taking care of her') Sakura ran back to the fight...

and soon ran out.

She looked at the P.E. teacher's whistles. First she looked at Gai's whistle and shuddered

"_EEEEEEEEWWWWWW Gai germs!!!!!"_ she thought

So she grabbed Anko's whistle and blew as hard as she could.

All the girls... and Ino stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Stop th-"

But before Sakura said a word a figure appeared at the front of the pile of girls... and Ino.

**I LUV CLIFFYS!!!!! Oh well just wait until I update it... anyway while you wait try to guess who the figure is... shmokay!!!!**


	4. Sakura's bachelors

hey!!i'm finally at chapter 4..so here...

"what happened" a boy asked turning Sakura's dirction. The boy has dark eyes and black hair. He was tall, at least a head taller than Sakura. "So... mind explaining?" he asked Sakura, making her blush.

"w-w- well...i-i-i it happend...like..." Sakura squeked blushing an even darker red and turning towards the mound of girls (and ino) as an excuse to look away from him.

"You guys can go now..." he said .So the crowd cleared, but a few stayed.

Before he could take a step closer to Sakura, Sai was stopped by a cold voice... which belonged to non other than Kiba Inuzuka. He had brown hair that was like Naruto's and red tribal markings on each of his cheeks.

"Leave her alone Sai" Kiba growled menacingly (A/N is that a word??)

"Hmph! why do _you_ care Inuzuka... it's not like she belongs to you" Sai sneered as he walked closer to Sakura.

"NOOOOO!!!!"a fan girl of Sasuke and Sai cried

"talk to me!!!"

"NO!!! ME I KNOW WHAT HAPPEND!!!

"I'M SOOO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU"

"ladies, ladies...I just need to talk to..." Sai said not even glancing at the fan girls. "Sakura...Sakura Haruno" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura, can I speak to you in private...?" Sai asked extending his hand towards Sakura. "Ummm...uhh...well..." Sakura squeked helplessly looking the crowd, but they all looked rather shocked.

"Well..."Sakura whispered again, but then she was luckily interrupted by Sasuke. The Sasuke uchiha. Mr.Perfect.

Mr. Perfe- I mean Sasuke stood up for Sakura Haruno. Sakura...aka the new girl.

"She'll go if she wants" Sasuke said advancing toward Sakura.

"Don't listen to either of them..." Kiba said butting in. "Stay out of this Mutt" Sai whispered to Kiba so only Kiba and Sasuke could hear.

" Hey I can butt in whenever I want" Kiba said stubbornly earning a rather uncalled for shove from Sasuke.

"Listen Kiba" Sasuke said vemonously grabbing Kiba's shirt collar "No one has to listen to-"

but Sasuke was cut off because Sai just puched himsquare in the face.

"Both of you losers stay out of this" he hissed.

"HEY!! S-stop" Sakura said weakly. The 3 boys all lookedat her and rushed up to the defensless girl.

"Sakura- don't listen to them"

"If you come with me you'll be alright"

"Sakura- you can trust me...right?"

The boys started screaming over eachother to get Sakura's undivided attentions.

"Guys-"

"Sakura ignore them"

"Guys.."

"Don't fall for their tricks"

"Guys-"

"They're dirty lying scum bags"

"GUYS!!" Sakura finally screamed. Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke all shut up and looked down at the girl.

"I'm not really..in to dating right now-"

"SAKURA WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!!" the boys all screamed at the same time

Sakura stared at each of them carefully.

"no"

"Huh?"They all said together, looking dumfounded

"I said NO" Sakura replied firmly turning around.

"Sakura plea-"

But before they could finish talking the bell rang...as if on cue.

"Sakura..." the 3 boys muttered sadly turning in their seperate dirctions.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222233333333333333333333333344444444444445

"soo" hinata said at luch, trying to break the intense silence.

"What the hell happend at P.E." Tenten said before Hinata could finish what she said.

"Oh... Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke...just.. just..asked me out" Sakura said too casually.

"You're O.K with that" Hinata said shyly.

"Kinda, but-" before Sakura could finish her sentence Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji walked up to the girls' table.

"Sakura, me and Kiba came up with an agreement" Sasuke said in a buisiness like tone.

"And it is..." Sakura said in a bores tone

"I get you on Sunday,Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday... while Uchiha has you on Thursday, friday and Saturday." Kiba explained hopefully.

Without warning Sakura stood up and left...

Hinata and Tenten sweatdropped and looked at the boys, who were still standing there like idiots.

"Umm...w-w-we'll j-j-j-just g-g-g-go... t-t-to.." Hinata stammered

"Uhh.. we'll go ..to ...place.." Tenten said stupidly finishing Hinata's sentence and ran off, both blushing madly.

'Oh Sakura you make me look like a retard in front of Neji/Naruto' Hinata and Tenten thought running after their friend, who was walking rather fast.

"Sakura...Stop!!" Tenten said gasping for air, onc ehtey caught up to her.

"I know that m-m-must' ve been s-s-shocking, but you'll have to stop running sometime." hinata said wisely.

"Hinata..I-I'm just nit ready...after what happend to my last relationship..." Sakura whispered sadly.

"Oh Sakura...I-I mean _we_ didn't mean to pressure you..." Tenten said shaking her head vigorously, while Hinata tried to stop Sakura from crying.

"W-w-w-we d-d-d-didn't m-mean i-it l-l-like t-t-t-that.." Hinata stuttered,while jogging to keep up with Sakura.

"It's alright guys... I...I just need some alone time" Sakura said assuringly. "I'll be fine"

111111111111111122222222222222222223333333334444444444444444455555555555555666666666666677777778888999999990000000000000

Sasuke, kiba and the gang just stood there letting Sakura's harsh actions sink in.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAAH" Naruto burst into laughter, breaking the silence.

"Hahaha- That-HAha- was soooooo- HAHAHHA- friggin-hahahha-FUNNY!!!!!" Naruto said chocking as he laughed.

"Wow the great Uchiha was...rejected" Kiba said with a large grin.

"You did too you dobe" Sasuke hissed back.

"But you have a better rep than us, dude" Kiba said smirking.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"N-"

After 10 minutes of arguing Naruto finally piped up.

"HEY!! I thought _I_ was the dobe!!!"

111112222223333333444444555555555555555555666666666666666777777777778888888888899999991111111111111111000000000000000000

hope ya like it..I'll write longer chappies cause it's ALMOST SUMMA VACATION!!!!!!!!! I can write as long as I want!!!!!!!!!!!!

ReViEw PlZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. dorks,jocks, cheerleaders oh my!

Heres the fifth chappy!!!!I want every1 2 no that this will be a KIBASAKU fic..with slight SAISAKU and SASUSAKU...

But since Shika doesn't deserve Ino as a girlfrend..I decided to let you VOTE!!!!!

should it be:

SaiIno

SasuIno

or

ShikaIno

anywho this is gonna be a good chapter..I promise...so on with da story(oh and Ino's gonna be nicer..since I'm starting 2 like her more...)

000000000001111111111111112222222222222333333333333344444444444555555555556666666666666677777777777777788888888888888899

Sakura sat alone at the top of one of the school buildings. She told Hinata and Tenten to go home and rest. Sakura lokked down from the 3 story building (o.O she's not afraid of heights),she observed the cheerleaders, who were currently stomping around doing their backflips...well _trying _to do their complicated moves. She look a little to the right and saw the basketball team practicing. She observed the players carefully. Her eyes traveled along the court, following certain figures...

"kiba...sasuke.."she whispered to no one.

Kiba and Sasuke were jocks..jocks that liked her...

Sakura was suprised. She had always be the 'dorky new kid' or the 'pink haired dork' at her other schools. She was liked by JOCKS!!!!!!

Sakura followed them around until she saw other familiar faces..

Naruto.

He was a class clown and he LOVED to agrivate his teachers. He had spikey blonde hair and three 'whisker like' marks on both of his cheeks. Sakura didn't think that he could be a jock. But even though Naruto was very...ahem _akward_, he was still attracive...sort of.

then there was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail..so his head resembled a pineapple. He was a very lazy person. he would be caught sleeping in class and whenever something involed moving he would say his famous catch phrase:

Troublesome

Troublesome this, troublesome that, sometimes he was soo annoying. Ino loves to pick on him in particular. She would call him a 'lazy bum' and Ino would cackle and snort (hehehe get it INO and SNORT!!!HAHAHAHAHA I 3 puns)with her so called 'friends'. Sakura always thought that Ino picked on him because she LIKED him. He was a jock but he was very smart...but sometimes he would act just the opposite.

Then there was Neji...a junior (AKA Sakura is a sophomore)

He was a very attractive guy, he even had a fanclub, but it was not as big as Sasukes. he had clear eyes and long brown hair that was in a low pony tail. he was one year older than Sakura, but he was not a bully...on the contrary he was a bit of a gentleman... a feminine looking gentleman...

All of those boys were Sasuke's and Kiba's friends. They were all popular..and jocks.

Sakura turned her attention back to the cheerleaders. There she saw Ino...the evil pig swine.

Ino was talking to Ami,Kasumi, Fuki, and Temari..her "BFF's".

Ino and the other cheerleader wore a blue and white uniform with blue pom poms.

Ino was leading the girls by screaming a very abnoxious cheer. Sakura rolled her eyes but kept on watching.

They were now attempting to make a pyramid because the basketball team turned to watch.

The girls ran into their places, and everyone was up except Ino. Ino was going to be at the top. Oh goodie. Sakura took out her pink razor and started recording.

Ino leaped onto the first row of girl's back's and they all whimpered as Ino roughly hoisted herself up. She pulled herself up until she was on top. Sakura saw that Ami and Temari were both supporting Ino's legs and Kasumi, Fuki, and another girl Sssakura knew as Kin were supporting Ami and Temari's. Ino then spread out her arms and struck a pose.

'AWWWWWW!! no one fell' inner sakura said disappointed..ly.

Suddenly Ino shrieked, waving her arms around. The basketball team began to laugh as Ino and the other cheerleaders fell...down...down...down.

They all hit the floor with a loud CRASH.

Sakura burst out laughing, luckily her phone was able to record the whole thing..'oh I am SO putting this on myspace" she thought as she ran inside and down the stairs.

Once Sakura reached the cheerleaders they were accompanied by the jocks. Most were laughing their heads off. Ino was standing very close to Sasuke who just walked away.

All the other girls were fine, but embarassed.

All of the girls except Ami, Kasumi, and FUki...no they were embarassed..and they broke their leg's...and arm's...and their spines.

The girls screamed endlessly in pain while everyone just stared at her blankly.

Sakura took out her phone and call the paramedics and told one of the jocks to alert Tsunde(the principal). Soon Tsunde, Jiraiya (vice principal), Shizune ( Nurse and secretary), and Ton-Ton (shizune loveable piggy wiggy) were all talking to some paramedics. Tsunde sighed and went back inside.

the girls coach, Kurenai (who was also their home ec. and art teacher) went up to the group of disstressed cheerleader.

"well girls...now we are short one person" she said looking at the girls like a hawk."we now need a replacement!"

Thegirls began whispering and gasping at the 'horrible news'.

Ino piped up

"BUT- they can come back...RIGHT"

"Well...they might not...SO ALERT EVERYONE THAT THERE WILL BE TRYOUTS."Kurenai shouted, making the girls jump.

111111111112222222222222222233333333333343555555555566666666777777778888889900000000000000000000000000000666666666666644

"Cheerleading!!!" Tenten screamed over the phone.

"yeah,I'm gonna join"Sakura replied back simply.

"I-i-i w-w-will to S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s--s-s-s-s--s-s-s--s-s-s-sakura" Hinata stuttered.

"WHAT!!!!" YOU'RE BOTH DITCHING ME!!!!"

"unless you join..." Sakura said innocently.

"B-b-b-b-b-but!!!"

"C-c-c-c'mon Tenten...i-i-i-it'll be..." Hinata said not completing her sentence.

"C'MON!!! IT'LL BE FUN" Sakura cried.

"fine" tenten sighed in defeat.

"YAY" sakura and hinata squeled

111111112222222222233333334444444555555555555555666666666666666666667777777777777777778888888888899999999999999990000000

"Ino will neveer let US join" Tenten complained passing a small pack of girls that stared at them stupidly.

"yeah..but i-i-i-it's worth a shot"Hinata said confidently. "YEAH!!!we got nothin' to lose" Sakura said pumping her arms up and down repeatedly.

111112222222222223333333333333333334444444444444444455555555555555566666666666666666777777777777777888888888888999990000

So...theres that chapta.

So heres Saku's schedual(I spelled that wrong)

Sakura:

1: Home ec./ kurenai(hinata, tenten,temari,naruto,kiba,sai, shika,choji,kin, and ami)

2:PE/Anko(everyone...except boys have Gai)

3:history/ Ibiki(every1 except kasumi,fuki,and kin)

4:LUNCH

5:Science/ asuma(everyone)

6:Math/Kakashi(hinata,tenten,naruto,sai, kiba, sasuke,ino)

7: english/ iruka(everyone)

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!! CAN SUM1 DRAW THE CHEERLEADER'S PYRAMID!!!!!!!!!plzplzplz!!!I'll do what they say...I'll make another fanfic!!! JuST DRAW PPLZ!!!PLZ!!!!!!!**


	6. Sakura and Ino areBFFS!

PPL!!! Please vote!!!!!! I got no one voted yet!!! I won't write if you dont stinkin' VOTE!!!!!!!!!!! C'MON!  
Vote for.  
SaiIno

SasuIno

or

ShikaIno...plz vote.  
111122222222333333334444444455555566666666777777777778888888888888888888999999999999999999101010101010101010101010101010 Sakura sat in her Home Ec class watching Kurenai show them how to bake a Chocolate Souffle. She turned her head towards Hinata, who was listening attentively and writing down notes. But it was no suprise...Hinata took note for every class, she took note for Home Ec, History, Science, Language Arts, Math, and even PE( hehehe my friend does that...she's a nerd...trust me). Tenten ,on the other hand, was drawing a picture of a chibi Tenten watching an old chibi lady beat a chibi Ino with a wheelchair.  
'UGH!!!I'm sssoooo bored!!!!!!!!!!' Inner Sakura screamed.'do sonething'  
Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back at Kurenai, who was finished with the lesson.  
"OK everyone, pick a partner who you'll bake with" Kurenai said clapping her hands.  
Everyone juped up and ran to their partners. Tenten and Sakura reached Hinata at the same time. "C'mon Hinata" Tenten said turning her back at Sakura.  
"Yeah Hinata let's" sakura said pulling her arm.  
"NO, she's coming with ME" Tenten growled.  
"No ME"  
"me"  
"me"  
"ME"  
"ME "ME"  
"ME"  
SAkura and Tenten glared at eachother.  
"U-u-u-um, Kurenai sensei...c-c-c-can w-w-we be a-a-a-a g-g-group of t-t-t-three..."Hinata whispered faintly.  
"Now Hinata, I'm sure that you can pick a partner"  
"But...I-i-i-i can't" "ALRIGHTY THEN" Kurenai said loudly" Hinata...you be with...Tenten" Kurenai announced.  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!" Tenten said with a triumphant grin.  
Sakura scowled and looke for a different partner.  
Unluckily Naruto was with Kiba and Shikamaru was with a large boy, whose name was chouji. She saw that Ino was alone, but rejected the thought of them being partners.  
111111111222222222222333333333333444444444444455555555555555555666666666666666677777777777777888888888888888888999999999 Ino laughed evily as she watched Sakura walk around looking for a partner. She smiled one last time before walking up to Sakura with a fake frown. "AAAAAAAAwwwwww Sakura!!! How does it feel to be all alone" Ino said mockingly.  
Sakura gave her an intense glare, but then smiled. Ino just stared back at her with a confused grin.  
"hhhhhhmmmmmmmm, you should Ino, considering you don't have one either" Sakura said back with a cheery smile. Ino looked at Sakura's eyes, which were looking behing her.  
"WHAT!!" ino cried spinning around, she stared at the scene with shock.  
She saw Temari and Kin sitting at a table together. When they noticed Ino they stopped laughing and looked away nervously.  
"I-DON'T- HAVE-A-PARTNER"Ino said in rage.  
"Oh you don't?" Kurenai asked looking at Ino and Sakura"Fine, you two be partners"  
"WHAT!!!"Ino shrieked, her mouth wide open.  
" NO!!! You have GOT to be kidding me!!!I'm not being her PARTNER" SAkura cried, pointing at Ino. Now the class was staring at Ino and Sakura try to make Kurenai change her mind, but Kurenai refused.  
"Girls-Girls, calm down. Get to your seats NOW." Kurenai said looking down at the girls.  
"NO!!!" Ino and Sakura said bluntly, turning their backs on eachother.  
"Fine, Sakura if you don't be Ino's partner I WILL fail you" Kurenai said with a smile, an evil smile.  
In a flash Sakura was in here seat.  
"HAHAHA, FOREHEAD GIRL GOT IN TROUBLE!!"Ino sneered.  
"And you, if you don't work with her...you'll be kicked off the cheerleading team." Kurenai said with the same smile.  
Ino gasped dramaticlly before running to her seat.  
111111112222222222222222223444444444444444444455555555555555555555666666666788999999000000000000000000000000000000000000 Ino and Sakura were almost finished with their Chocolate Souffle, while everyone eles was only half way. They worked together well, and that suprised everyone. But what was more shocking was that they were laughing together, laughing. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were getting along like old friends, real friends. Everyone would stare in shock as they laughed together and helped eachother.  
Tenten watched jealously whenshe saw them pick up their perfect looking pastry to Kurenai's table. 'I should've let her be Hinata's partner' She thought as they went back to their seats giggling.  
'what have I done'  
111111111222222222222333333333333333344444444444444445555555555555556666666666666666666666777777777777777777778888888899 "She did NOT!!!" Ino yelped happily as Sakura began talking about Tenten.  
"Yeah!! She told me that she peed in her pants when everyone jumped out and cried "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" sakura said laughing hystaricly.  
"OMG!! THAT IS SSSOOOOO FUNNY" ino said smiling at Sakura "ya know Haruno...you're not that bad, I'll take back all the bad things I said about you..if you take back all the bad things you said" Ino said hopefully.  
Sakura stared back at Ino with a large smile.  
"OF COURSE!!!!"Sakura cried happily.  
"Friends?" Ino asked "Friends" Sakura cheered.  
"So anyway, she peed when she was wearing these new blue pants her parents gave her, and she couldn't say water spilled on her because her pants turned GREEN!!!" SAkura said trying to hold back giggles.  
"OMG!!!!!" Ino laughed covering her mouth with her hands.  
"well, her favoritecolor IS green" Sakura said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah, I mean, green is sooo..." Ino said.  
"Last YEAR!!!!" Sakura and Ino said simultaneously.  
"OMG"They said at the same time.  
111111111111111111112222222222222222222222223444444444444444444444444444455555555555555555555555555566666666666666666677 Hinata and Tenten were still waiting in line for auditions. Although she stood in line with them she ate lunch with Ino and sat in next Ino in history, science, math, and english.  
"NEXT" Sakura was next in line so she stepped inside while the others stayed behind. Sakura walked in happily turning her head towards Ino, the head cheerleader, Kurenai, the cheerleading coach, and Shizune, the nurse.  
"OMG!!! HI Sakura!!!!" Ino said gleefully waving.  
Sakura waved back.  
"Ok Sakura lets see you do a few moves"  
A few minutes later Sakura was asked questions like how much do you weigh, your age, your height, blah,blah,blah.  
"Ok SAkura..." Kurenai said looking serious.  
Sakura looked down. She knew she was too fat, or too short, or something.  
"Welcome to the team!" Ino shrieked clapping her hands.  
11111111112222222222222222222222222333333333333333333334444444444444444444444444445555555555555555555666666666666666777 Hinata walked out the building looking down. "Oh Hinata..." Sakura said. "it's alright Hina" Tenten said with a sad smile. "D-d-d-don't worry..." Hinata said sadly, her eyes glued to the floor. " 'CAUSE I GOT IN"  
"OMG!!!!" SAkura shrieked hopping up and down.  
"that's great Hinata!!" tenten said. Don't get me wrong Tenten was proud of her, but Tenten knew that Sakura and Hinata were ssooo much prettier than her, and that she would never get in.  
"NEXT"  
"Ok go, tenten" Sakura said stilly celebrating with Hinata.  
"Yeah...yy-y-you can d-d-do i-i-it" Hinata cheered.  
Hinata walked up to Tenten and pushed her in, lightly(OMG SO OC!!!!!! OC ALERT OC ALERT!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! EVERYONE EVACUATE!!EVACUATE!!!) thank you that is all)  
"Yeah right..." SAkura murmurred rolling her eyes.  
11111111111111111111112222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333344444444444444444444455555555555555566666666666666 A few minutes later Tenten came out with a huge smile.  
"GUYS!!!!! I-" Tenten said happily 111111111112222222222233333333444444444444444445555555555666666666666666777777888888888888888888888999999999999990000000 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFY has returned!  
Yes ino and Sakura become friends!  
People please vote!  
SaiIno

SasuIno

or

ShikaIno IF YOU DO I'll update tomorrow!!!!Oh and check my story everyday I feel very generous this month!!!!!!!!OH!! and can sumone draw any scene from this story!!!!I'll write any Naruto stroy for them!!I'll update earlier!!!!!!!ANYTHING!!! 


	7. the betrayal

Sorry 4 keeping you waiting...but I'm disappointed that no1 drew a picture...but Oh well... As long as you keep reviewing...

Any who lets checkout our ino couples:

saiino: 0

sasuino:0

shikaino: 5

saiino and sasuino better start speaking up...anyway...

RECAP:

"Ok Sakura..." Kurenai said looking serious.

Sakura looked down. She knew she was too fat, or too short, or something.

"Welcome to the team!" Ino shrieked clapping her hands.

... Hinata walked out the building looking down. "Oh Hinata..." Sakura said. "It's all right Hina" Tenten said with a sad smile. "D-d-d-don't worry..." Hinata said sadly, her eyes glued to the floor. " 'CAUSE I GOT IN"

"OMG!" SAkura shrieked hopping up and down.

"That's great Hinata!" tenten said. Don't get me wrong Tenten was proud of her, but Tenten knew that Sakura and Hinata were ssooo much prettier than her, and that she would never get in.

"NEXT"

"Ok go, tenten" Sakura said stilly celebrating with Hinata.

"Yeah...yy-y-you can d-d-do i-i-it" Hinata cheered.

Hinata walked up to Tenten and pushed her in, lightly (OMG SO OOC! OOC ALERT OOC ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE EVACUATE! EVACUATE!) Thank you that is all)

"Yeah right..." SAkura murmured rolling her eyes.

...A few minutes later Tenten came out with a huge smile.

"GUYS! I-" Tenten said happily

Sakura and Hinata leaned closer to hear Tenten's results.

"Guys!! Congrats!!!!! You don't have to deal with me being around your new prissy pals!!" Tenten cried sarcastically, looking at her ex-friends with disgust. "I'm outta hear"

"T-t-t-tenten! p-p-plese...don't g-g-"

"Don't Hinata let me" Sakura said very snobbily (Is that a word??)

Sakura flip her hair and gracefully strut towards a fuming Tenten.

"Tenten, listen.." Sakura said in an arrogant tone.

Tenten whirled around.

"WHAT!" She growled hotly.

"Look, I KNOW you're jealous of me and Hinata cause we ARE prettier AND smarter... And we are now more POPULAR!" Sakura pompously sneering and placing her hand on her hip.

"SO WHAT!! AS IF I GIVE A DAMN!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!! YOU'RE TYPE OF FRIENDS' MAKE ME SICK!!!! HARUNO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK" Tenten shrieked furiously grabbing Sakura's collar, drawing back her fist, ready to punch Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock as Tenten pulled her higher into the air.

Sakura screamed and tried to escape Teneten's powerful grip, but failed.

Scurf's scream attracted a crowd of students, waiting for a fight.

"T-t-tenten!! Please you don't have to o this!" Hinata shrieked, her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed Tenten's arm trying to make her lighten her grip. Teten smirked once more and her fist drew closer and closer to Sakura's face.

It was only a few centimeters apart when-

"STOP!"

Everyone turned around and saw Ino glaring at Tenten.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHEERLEADERS!!" Ino screamed.

Tenten smirked and released Sakura.hinata immediately rushed to Sakura.

"HA!! Don't make me laugh! They don't like you they like your publicity and power" tenten hissed jerking her head and fist towards the angry blonde.

But instead of cowering Ino scoffed and said arrogantly.

"At least I have power, SHREW!!!"

Tenten roared and smacked Ino in the face.

"AHHH" she cried, stumbling as she tried to flee.

"Ino!!!" Ino's friends rushed to her aid.

"HEH!! Ain't so tough now HUH!!"

"T-t-tenten..."hinata stuttered her face wet with tears. She was kneeling on the ground next to a shaking Sakura.

Tenten looked at a shaking Sakura, a sobbing Hinata, a, injured Ino, her devistated friends, and the crowed.

They all stared at her like she was some kind of a freak at a zoo.

"oh my gosh"

"she didn't have to hurt her"

"Man, she's really serious about this"

"How could she"

"What a freak"

"Watch, she's gonna get US next"

Tenten's eyes waded as she heard all of the comments her peers made.

Her eye's filled with tears, but she didn't want to show signs of weakness so she stormed out of their, her eyes red and wide.

What did I do!' she thought.

The next day Tenten walked through the halls alone. Her friends did not even look at her during there past classes.

The worst part was that when she walked by people would move away or stare in shock. Tenten wanted to get away from it all but she couldn't.

Sakura and Hinata sat with the cheerleaders, who were talking about yesterday's event.

"Man, that girl is a freak!" Temari said, scowling as Tenten passed by.

"I know, look at her clothes!!! They're sooo bad on her!!" Kin whispered back eying Tenten's pants.

"I thought only guy's uniform had PANTS" Moegi said aloud (let's pretend she's older).

"YEAH" Ayame said loudly (she's not an OC she's the ramen guy's daughter...let's pretend she's younger)

Tenten glanced at the cheerleaders who had smug smiles on. Except for Hinata. She sadly looked back.

Tenten just ignored the cheerleader's rude jeers and gestures and walked away.

Ino turned to the other girls.

"Guys next week we're playing Sound High" Ino informed

"OH!!I used to go there!! They're REALLY good" Kin boasted.

"SO? I used to go to Sand High! Our players RULED!!" Temari said proudly.

Everyone gawked and gaped.

Sakura and Hinata tilted their heads in confusion.

"Oh!!!I almost forgot...Sand High is the only team that EVER tied with us" ino said closing her eyes and

nodding.

"YEAH!! They have GAARA!!!" Kin squealed clapping her hands.

"W-w-w-whose G-g-gaara?" Hinata asked twiddling her fingers.

"Gaara (of the funk) is the best basketball player! He's almost as good as Sasuke!!" Temari said. "I should

Know he's my brother...so is another player, Kankuro."

The other girls nodded.

"Anyway, we have a game on- SASUKE" (I'm not adding the chan or Kuns...they can get annoying) ino screeched leaping up and waving her hand.

"OVER HERE"

"SASUKE!!!!"

"SIT WITH ME!!"

"NO ME"

Sasuke looked at the girls. He scanned the group and then turned his back on them. Sasuke was sitting with

His friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji.

Kiba looked up and saw Sakura, Naruto also looked up.

"SAKURA!!! OVER HERE!!" Kiba said standing up.

At the sound of her name Sasuke turned his head and stood up. Kiba and Naruto also stood up. Before you

Could say Takashi mushrooms Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto were running towards the cheerleaders.

But before any of them could reach her, a trashcan flew out of no where and crashed into the 3 boys.

They were all knocked o the ground. They looked up and saw the person who threw the garbage can.

"Sai.." They hissed

OKAY!! I'm done w/ this chapter remember to vote!


	8. First Kiss

sorry for tricking you, but THIS IS IMPORTANT.

This story is not as good as I thought so I'm going to write a new one...BUT I'LL STILL CONTINUE THIS!!!!

I think I wanna start a new story...

I narrowed it down to these:

show biz

sakura haruno and her friends tenten, hinata, and ino are an all girl band called Utsukushii/ Utsu. But then they get a sudden suprise when an undiscovered band asks for their help their world turns upside down.

the 'great' out doors

sakura, ino, tenten, and hinata are sent to an all girls camp for 8 months. sasuke, shikamaru, neji, and naruto are all sent to an all boys camp for 8 months. but when thing start to get competative these teens dont know when to quit it

PLZ VOTE!!!!I LIKE LETTING MY READERS DECIDE ON STUFF!!! PLZ VOTE!!!


	9. Saku's date

**Ok people..This is the last chapter before I start the new story! The winning story is..**

**The 'Great' Outdoors**

**!!!**

**YAY! Thanks for voting!!!! I made a few changes to the story...it's gonna have kiba...and it's kibasaku...ino's their friend though, but she's kind of mean to her friends.**

**It's also slight sakuxinoxsasuxtenxhina...if you're wondering their not gonna be a thinks uuhh...aa...umm..a FIVEsome..oh god that was so retarded...uuhhh..Anyway,**

**There will be more voting for you..**

**So here's a REAL chapter! NO FLAMES!!!!!!**

**so here we go**

**RECAP**

_"SAKURA!!! OVER HERE!!" Kiba said standing up._

_At the sound of her name Sasuke turned his head and stood up. Kiba and Naruto also stood up. Before you_

_Could say Takashi mushrooms Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto were running towards the cheerleaders._

_But before any of them could reach her, a trashcan flew out of no where and crashed into the 3 boys._

_They were all knocked o the ground. They looked up and saw the person who threw the garbage can._

_"Sai.." They hissed_

Sai smirked and he walked up to Sakura as Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto stumbled and slipped on the trash.

All the cheerleaders (except Hinata) glared at him. Ino leaped to her feet when Sai was 30 feet away from them.

"HEY!!!!!! NO DORKS ALLOWED!!!" she screeched .

"eewww, I didn't know this school is that desperate..." Sai screamed looking at Ino with disgust.

Ino glared back at Sai, her eye twitching. Sai scoffed again.

"What do I mean?" Sai said loudly ,still 30 feet from them, with a smug smile. "This school accepted a pig!"

Ino gasped and drew her fist back in rage, but Sai was too far from her.

Sakura stepped in front of Ino and said loudly "Hmph, Sai _why _are _you_ here"

Sai looked taken aback. This wasn't Sakura he first met.

"Why don't crawl in a hole where you belong!" Sakura hissed with an evil smile as she walked up to him.

"Sakura..? What happened...?" Sai said confused.

"WHAT HAPPEND...?" Sakura rolled her eyes. " turned popular, DUH!!!"

"Why?"

"WHY?!?!?! I was a nobody and I hated it." Sakura said scowling.

"Well I like the nobody Sakura better than the-"Sai wasn't able to complete his sentence because Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto shoved him away. But Sai jump back to Sakura. Kiba and Sasuke tackled him to the ground, Sasuke punching his face, and Kiba who was restraining him. Naruto looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at him. " Sooo...you seen any movies lately...?"Naruto asked, oblivious to the fact that he had Sakura's undivided attention. "uuhhh...I saw transformers..." Sakura said.

"OH!! THAT MOVIE WAS SSOOO FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!" He cried with a big grin on his face.

Sakura just stared at Naruto, like he had a pimple the size of Mt. Everest on his face.

Naruto just stared back..

5 minutes later

"Uh, Naruto ...what do you want?" Sakura said irritably.

"OH!! SAKURA-"Naruto was cut off by Sai's scream of pain (NOT LIKE THAT...pervs XP)

"Anyway...Sakura are you-"but Naruto was cut off again when Kiba and Sasuke got bored of beating the crap out of Sai, who was in a locked dumpster, unconsious.

"Free-"

"on-"

"Sat-"

"ur-"

"day-"

"Night"

Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto asked trying to get her attention.

Sakura just smile. She used to think having fanboys would suck, but she liked the attention.

"Well.." Sakura fake sighed "I already have a date..."

"WITH WHO!"the 3 boys cried at the same time.

Sakura observed the boys cafefully.

'i see you need my help' inner sakura said gleefully.

'oh it's you...wait!!!!! i thought i got rid of you in therapy!' Sakura thought angrly.

'hehehehe...nothing..it's nothing' inner sakura said evily 'so, which guy????'

'yep..I mean kiba's cool, naruto's sweet, and sasuke's hot...'

'SASUKE' iner sakura and Sakura said at the same time.

'anywho..see ya...I need to 'take care' of your therapist (insert evil music)'

Sakura smiled as opened her mouth.

"WELL?!?!?!?!" the boys said at the same time.

"I'm going out with..."

"WITH"

"Sas-"

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba and Naruto fell to their knee's, crying hystaricly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TOO BAD BITCHES!!HAHAHAHA!!!!" Sasuke laughed as he trampled all over the weeping Kiba and Naruto.(oookkkkaayyy...runs from Crazy Sasuke)

Sakura smiled sweetly and skipped away.

"Oh and Sasuke.." Sakura said looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm.." Sasuke said triumpetly looking at Kiba and Naruto, who were still weeping.

"Pick me up at 8.."

"WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sasuke smiled with a boastful look on his face as he left the 2 depressed boys, who were currently crying anime style.

"UUUhhhh.." Sai groaned groggily as he stumbled up.

BANG!!!!

Sai's head hit the top of something hard and cols.

He looked around and saw trash.

He screamed and banged the walls crazily.

"WWAAAHHHH"He screamed once again.

He looked at his foot. There was a piece of paper.

He looked at it and cried furiously.

"UCHIHA!!!!!!"

The paper read:

Dear asshole,

I threw you in a dumpster...don't bother breaking out, I locked it with 18 different locks.

Your eternal nemesis,

Sasuke U.

ps kiss my $$, B1tch.

sorry for making it short but its 1:31 in the morning..I NEED SLEEP!!!!!!


	10. KIBASAKU

PEOPLE THIS IS KIBASAKU!!!!!! I'm still workin' my way there okay???

-----

Sakura glanced down at her watch again. 'Sasuke where are you' Sakura thought impatiently. She was waiting at the restaurant for over an hour. 'Sasuke's gonna be here...he's just...busy...' Sakura thought looking around eagarly. 'UUGGHH!!! Give up!!!!! You know he's not gonna show up' Inner Sakura thought. Sakura walked outside and stood there, waiting. 'I'll give him a few more minutes' Sakura thought sadly, looking around once more.

Soon 5 minutes passed

then 20,

then 50,

then 2 hours.

Sakura stared at her feet. Water was pouring above her as she stood there silent and alone. It was raining for 30 minutes now. She felt tears slowly fall from her emerald eyes. 'How could this happen to me!!!' Sakura thought, as her tears fell faster. She was stood up.

She felt mad at herself for trusting someone like Sasuke. She was about to walk home when the rain stopped falling on her head. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up. There she saw someone she didn't expect to be there.

Kiba Inuzuka.

-----

"She's still out there" Ino cackled evilly with Sasuke. They were both in Ino's house laughing about what Sasuke did to poor Sakura.

"He, I bet she's standing there begging for me to come" Sasuke scoffed wrinkling his nose in disgust. Ino smiled once again and said

"I can NOT believe I pretended to be her friend!!!!"

Sasuke smirked. "At least you didn't have to pretend you liked her" he said coldly.

Ino giggled flipped her hair.

"Poor Sakura waiting outside all ALONE" she hissed "Too bad no ones coming for her.

-----

Sakura stared at the figure that was currently holding a small unbrella over the soaked Sakura. Kiba glanced at Sakura and started walking away.

"Why are you here" she she whispered weakly looking at Kiba with her red puffy eyes. "You want me to leave you" he grunted walking away from her.

"N-no...don't go without me" Sakura said running up to him and clutching his arm.Kiba smirked and draped her with his large jacket. Sakura blushed lighly.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." she murmured.

Kiba's smirk grew larger as he kept walking.

Every step Sakura took made her head feel even worse. After a few blocks Sakura's felt her eyes close slowly. But she kept walking because she didn't walk Kiba to worry.

But a few minutes later Sakura began to feel very tired and sick. She knew she wouldn't be able to make the trip there.

Kiba felt Sakura slipping from his grip. He looked at her and saw that she was ill.

The last thing Sakura felt and saw was Kiba lifting her up and then she saw black.

-----

Tenten was staring at her unfinished report and her mountain high pile of homework. 'Uggghh more work, gosh, Sakura and Hinata used to help me with these things, but...' Tenten thought sadly. "I wish you never became popular" She mumbled looking at a picture of her, Hinata, and Sakura.

Her thoughts were interupted by her doorbell. She peeked her head from out of her room. "tenten, get the door, please" her mother chirped. Tenten rolled her eyes and walking out of her room. She opened the door and saw Kiba, with Sakura in his arms. She noticed that Sakura was out cold. Immediatly Tenten pulled the two inside.

"Tenten, who is it"

"Some friends" Tenten said pulling them upstairs. As soon as the door to Tenten's room was locked she turned to Kiba.

"What did you do to her" Tenten growled menacingly glaring at Kiba, who was placing Sakura down on Tenten's soft green bed.

"Nothing" Kiba said innocently raising his hands up "I found her crying by a restaurant, so I brought her here cuz it's closer than my house, Hinata's house, or her house"

Tenten looked sadly at Sakura who looked like she was sobbing for hours. Her hair was messy and wet and her clothes were soaked.

"Why was she at the restaurant"

Kiba immediatly clenched his fists and glared at the floor. "She was on a date...with Sasuke"

Tenten looked suprised and disstressed.

"What happend, why was she crying, why-"

"We should call Hinata" Kiba said quietly, glaring at his shoes.

"Of course" tenten said quickly grabbing her cellphone and dialing Hinata's number.

"Hello...?"

"Hinata, it's me Tenten"

"Don't-"

"It's fine, I forgive you but-"

"It's about Sakura"

"Don't worry she's just unconsious"

"Yeah hurry"

Tenten hung up and sighed. She sat at the edge of the bed staring at the bed.

A few minutes later Hinata barged into Tenten's room, looking disstressed. She immediatly went to Sakura. Hinata raised her hand and placed it on Sakura's forehead.

She lowered her hand and sighed.

"She has a fever, not fatal"

Tenten smiled in relieved.

"Why was she out?"

"Dunno, but Kiba knows"

The two girls looked at Kiba who was standing there staring blanky at Sakura.

"She was asked out by Sasuke, but he didn't show" hinata gasped and tenten growled "she stood there for a long time, it looked like she was crying for hours. So I went up to her and tried to bring her back to my place, but she passed out and I thought it was better to bring her somewhere nearby."

Hinata was on the verge of tears while Tenten was breathing heavily.

"They. Will. Pay. For. This" Tenten hissed madly glaring murderously.

Kiba nodded once in agreement while Hinata squeked agreeingly (Yeah.. that's not a word)

-----

There's your KIBASAKU MOMENT. See I was planning on making Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto hate Sasuke.

But Naruto gets informed later. Don't worry Sasuke and ino WILL pay.


End file.
